(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing a polarizer of liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a pair of glass substrates having a gap therebetween, sealant sealed up edges of the glass substrate, a liquid crystal interposed in the gap between the substrates and enclosed by the sealant, a plurality of electrodes formed on the inner surfaces of the substrates and generating electric fields to rearrange the liquid crystal molecules, a pair of alignment films which are formed on the electrodes and aligns the liquid crystal molecules, and a pair of polarizers attached to the outer surfaces of the substrates.
In the manufacturing process of the liquid crystal display, when the polarizers goes wrong, the polarizers are peeled off and new polarizers are attached.
In a conventional method of removing the bad polarizer, one corner of the polarizer are lifted using a sharp knife, and the polarizer is peeled off manually. In this step, the worker may be hurt by the sharp corner of the polarizer.
Furthermore, removal of the polarizer is very laborious, and thus the product yield may be reduced.